


Cat Killer

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13.22, Bob the Cat - Freeform, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Case Fic, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Crack, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean's time in Faerie, Fanfiction, Jack kline - Freeform, Mary Winchester - Freeform, No pairing - Freeform, One-Shot, Original Character Death(s), Original Character Injury, Original Faerie Character, Original Female Character - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam doesn't know, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Write For You Challenge, Yaulënehtar, unnamed faerie hunters, what really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: When the Winchesters catch wind of what could be a case involving witches, they head into town under the pretext of bloggers looking for a story. While investigating one of the properties, they run into some unexpected trouble.





	Cat Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@chelsea072498](https://chelsea072498.tumblr.com/)’s Write For You Challenge. So, I was doing this thing here on Tumblr which involved song titles. While I was searching for song titles I found [Cat Killer by Steppenwolf](https://youtu.be/93iigq6SPVoCat) and the seeds for this fic were sown. I figured this challenge was as good a reason to get it written as I was going to get. It’s a crack-ish case fic involving the Winchesters (duh) and a cat named Bob. It takes place between 13.22 and 13.23.
> 
> I apologize for nothing.

It had been two days since they got back from Apocalypse World. Two days with the Bunker teeming with Hunters. Dean was at the end of his rope, going on drives just to get away from the throng of people. Sam was on the verge of an anxiety attack over his precious lore books being manhandled by savages (as he put it). Mary was busy strategizing with Bobby, Charlie, Jack, and the other rebel leaders and was no help to her sons.

Dean had just returned from another drive and was taking his time wiping the car down before facing the pack again when Sam cornered him in the garage.

“Dude, I gotta get outta here.” Sam’s voice had an edge of panic.

Dean grunted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, why do you think I keep going on ‘supply runs’?” He air-quoted.

“Well, I found us a case. It’s...well it’s thin, but we’ve investigated on less. Here,” he handed Sam handed Dean the tablet and Dean skimmed through the article. Shrugging, he handed the tablet back to Sam.

“Any excuse to get out of here. You tell mom, I’ll pack our stuff and we can be on the road in fifteen.” The brothers went their separate ways in the maze of hallways and less than fifteen minutes later they were on the road, the Impala’s engine rumbling as they raced along the blacktop.

* * *

_**Three days earlier.** _

“The menace has to be dealt with. You’ll be in charge, Yaulënehtar. Assemble a team and deal with it.”

Yaulënehtar saluted her commander and headed off to collect her hunters. It was rare that they interfered in the human realm, but the small animals in the area had suffered great losses and their petition for help had been approved. Now it was up to her and her hunters to stop the monster before it could cause further damage.

Less than an hour later, the team of five faerie hunters crossed into the human realm. They immediately went into defensive positions, scanning their surroundings. When nothing jumped out at them, they proceeded cautiously towards the human-made building nearby. Finding it abandoned, they set up a base camp where they had several exits easily accessible as well as an acceptable lookout point where they could see a large portion of the area behind the building.

Yaulënehtar, as the captain of the hunting party, went back outside to speak with some of the representatives of the local wildlife, to get a report and to negotiate for guides and mounts. When she came back inside, two gray squirrels, a badger, and a fox couple all took up positions on the back porch of the building. The hunting party settled in to wait for night when the monster was most active.

* * *

**_Present._ **

“Damn, it’s good to get away from the horde,” Dean sighed in relief as he drove down the road.

“Hell yeah,” Sam agreed.

“So, it’s a ten-hour-drive, fill me in on the details of this case,” Dean prompted his brother.

Pulling the tablet from the backpack at his feet, Sam pulled up the article he had found.

“So get this, a bunch of pets have gone missing in this town,” he started. When Dean began to speak, Sam went on quickly, speaking over his brother. “No, no, I know, Dean, but listen,” he continued, and Dean subsided, “it’s not just one or two, it’s over a dozen in the past couple of weeks. They’ve also been finding a bunch of dead and maimed small animals, like squirrels, badgers, foxes, and so on.”

Dean waited a beat to make sure Sam was done before he spoke up. “So, what are you thinking?”

“Well, I mean, it sounds witchy to me. Maybe a coven making animal sacrifices, or using the animals for spell work. I haven’t looked for other signs yet, but I thought I’d do that on the drive.”

Dean nodded while making a face. “I freakin’ hate witches, man,” he scoffed. “Yeah, do your thing, we’ll be driving for another nine hours at least.” He reached over and turned the radio on, finding a classic rock station. The music filled the car as they passed mile after mile of rural farmland.

The sun had started to set by the time they rolled into town, and the traffic was light. Most of the businesses had closed for the day so the motel was easy enough to spot. They paid up for two days, figuring they could easily track and kill even a medium-sized coven in that time.

While Sam settled in to do some more research, Dean took off to the nearest bar. They had passed one on their way to the motel and he figured it was close enough he could walk there. Time enough to start their investigation in the morning.

* * *

_**Two days ago.** _

The hunting party was holed up in the abandoned house, all of them tending to minor wounds from their first run-in with the monster. Yaulënehtar had a gash on her leg, which she was slowly healing with magic as she surveyed her hunters. One of them would be out of commission for the rest of their mission, having lost his hand in the first skirmish. The other three would be fine with some healing and rest. Their guides had fared better, only one of the squirrels had received a wound and it had been quickly healed.

She would have to revise her strategy for this hunt. The monster was more savage than she had expected from a creature of this realm, but she was confident they could take care of the problem without having to ask for reinforcements. It would just take some more planning.

* * *

**_Present._ **

The brothers spent the morning deciding on a pretext for their questions. They both agreed FBI was too much in this case. Finally, they settled on animal rights bloggers looking for a story. Dean approved the idea mostly because he could wear his normal clothes, not that he had any idea what a blogger actually did.

Before lunch, they strolled along the main thoroughfare of the town, acting like visitors, stopping to check out storefronts, and occasionally entering a store to look around. At each place they stopped, they dropped casual questions about the missing pets, choosing to omit the dead wildlife. By the time they reached the end of the business district, they had a fair idea of where most of the pets had gone missing.

All indications pointed to an abandoned house at the outskirts of town, and the brothers decided to go check it out while it was still light out.

* * *

_**One day ago.** _

Another hunter was out of commission and Yaulënehtar was starting to think about perhaps calling for reinforcements. She had recruited a few more local animals, a skunk, a couple more badgers, and a family of crows. The crows especially were very helpful, scouting from above and keeping the party from running into the monster unexpectedly.

Even so, the hunt had not gone well. They had all taken wounds, but one of them had met her end in the monster’s jaws, her neck snapped in an instant. Yaulënehtar could still hear her scream, which had been so abruptly cut off. She shuddered at the memory.

They would give it one more try before she gave up. It would be humiliating to have to return in defeat from a single creature, even if it was a monster. She would just have to make more careful plans this time, to avoid losing any more of her hunters, faerie or local.

* * *

**_Present._ **

It was still light out when the Winchesters parked by the curb outside the abandoned house. The building itself was not so bad, the paint peeling in a few spots, but otherwise it seemed to be in good shape. All the windows were intact and the front door seemed solid enough. However, the lawn was a jungle, and Dean secretly hoped there would be no snakes.

The overgrown yard was a blessing though since it mostly hid them from view as Sam picked the lock and let them both in. The interior was predictably dusty, and dark, and the guys took a moment to let their eyes adjust to the low light. Aside from the muffled and distant sounds of traffic, the house was silent, but they still took care when checking it out, keeping quiet and on guard.

When they converged on the kitchen, at the back of the house, Dean almost looked disappointed that there had been no witches hiding in the empty rooms. The kitchen door was open, revealing another empty room save for the standard kitchen appliances. Cupboards were left open, probably to avoid small animals crawling in and dying in them. The fridge was silent, its motor off without electricity.

The brothers fanned out to either side of the door as they entered the kitchen, not expecting to find anything, but still on the defensive, just in case. They were still caught completely off guard when they were suddenly slammed against the wall behind them, held in place by some sort of invisible force.

Dean’s eyes flickered around the room, searching for who, or what, had trapped them but could see nothing initially. Sam was the first one to spot the figure by the door leading to the backyard and he grunted to get Dean’s attention. Dean followed the direction Sam was looking in and took in the figure by the door, frowning angrily.

* * *

_**Earlier the same day.** _

At least no one had died, or been seriously injured, in their last attack, but neither had they managed to take care of the problem. Yaulënehtar was pacing the floor, trying to work up the courage to call for reinforcements. It would be an admission of defeat, and it would be humiliating, but she could see no other solution.

Her ears pricked when she heard a small sound from the other end of the house. Silent hand signals sent her remaining two hunters out to scout. They returned moments later, reporting two humans had entered the house and were scouting it, apparently searching for other humans.

Yaulënehtar quickly surmised that the humans would arrive at the room her party was camped in soon, probably saving it for last since it was the largest room at the back of the house, with a door to the outside. She set up her hunters by the back wall, in either corner, with access to escape routes. The ambush was planned in seconds, and when the humans entered the room, the faeries were ready, trapping and immobilizing them with magic. She frowned when one of the hunters signaled a disturbance when trapping the shorter of the two, but filed the information away for later.

Stepping into the light, Yaulënehtar stood with her legs apart, arms seemingly relaxed, but her hands were ready with offensive magic just in case. When the taller one spotted her, he made his companion aware of her presence. She was puzzled by the expression on that one’s face when he spotted her but brushed it off for the moment.

Dean quickly discovered that whatever force was holding them also prevented them from speaking, and he grunted in displeasure. Watching the tiny creature, he felt a shiver down his spine. Faeries!

Memories of his brief visit to the Faerie realm had him panicking for a moment until he got his feelings under control. He had Sam with him this time, the tiny douchebags would have a hard time getting him when he had backup. Just then, he realized the creature was speaking.

“...doing here? You,” the creature pointed at Sam and made a strange motion with its hand, “speak.”

Sam cleared his throat, apparently able to speak. “Uhh, I’m Sam,” he nodded sideways towards his brother, “that’s Dean. We’re looking for who, or what, is taking people’s pets in this area.” He looked as if he wanted to say more but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

The tiny creature cocked its head and appeared to be studying the Winchesters, eyes squinted. As it was looking at Dean, suddenly its eyes widened and it let out a gasp.

“You! You’re Dean Winchester!”

Dean tried, and found he was able to speak. “Yeah, and I got my brother here this time, so don’t even try anything, you tiny incandescent douchebag!”

The creature managed to look both indignant and excited at once. It waved its hands in intricate patterns, stopping occasionally and looking towards the corners of the room. Dean guessed there were others there, and the hand-waving was some sort of communication. Finally, the faerie turned towards Dean, placing its tiny hands on its hips, its expression determined.

“You will help us. We are hunting the monster responsible for the deaths around here, but it’s more fierce than we anticipated. You’ll help us kill it.”

Dean barked a disbelieving laugh. “Are you serious? You ambush us, trap us, and then demand that we help you?”

“Dean!” Sam sounded like he wanted Dean to calm down. “Let’s at least hear them out.”

“What? Sam, no! These guys kidnapped me, and tried to kill me! We are not gonna ‘hear them out’. We’re-”

Dean was cut off by a sharp cry from the creature. “Oi! Shut up!” Once it had their attention, it went on in a more normal tone, addressing Dean directly. “You were rightfully ours, at the time. But putting those matters aside, for now, let me put this simply so you can understand.” At a motion from its hand, the invisible force holding the brothers suddenly tightened around both of them, leaving them gasping for air. “You are at my mercy. You will agree to help us, or we will simply dispose of you.”

Dean scoffed, although the sound was a bit breathless. “Oh sure, threaten us too.”

“Dean! Shut up!” Sam sounded frustrated, and choked. Turning to the tiny creature, he softened his tone. “We’ll help you-”

He was cut off by Dean. “-get dead. We’ll help you get dead. That’s the only help we’ll give you, you glowy bag of dicks!”

The faerie sighed in exasperation. “You leave me no choice,” it said to both of them, then turned to Dean. “You will help us,” Dean scoffed again, “or I will tell your brother exactly what happened while you were in Faerie.”

Dean’s mouth hung open in shock, his face slowly turning bright red. He sputtered incoherently while Sam looked over at him with a curious expression.

“Dean? What is it talking about?”

“Nothing! Nothing happened!” Dean shouted, giving the Faerie a death glare. When it just stared back smugly, Dean cried out in frustration. “Fine! We’ll help you!”

“Excellent,” the Faerie motioned with its hand and the force holding the brothers disappeared. Turning to Sam, it told him, somewhat haughtily, “Also, I’m not an ‘it’, I am Yaulënehtar, captain of this hunting party, and a woman.”

Sam looked embarrassed as he nodded, looking down at the tiny creature. “Of course. I’m sorry.”

Dean growled in displeasure. “Whatever. Let’s get this over with so we can get out of here. What is this monster you’re hunting?”

Yaulënehtar nodded curtly and waved her hunters over. They all appeared to wink out of existence only to reappear on top of the counter by the sink, nearest the back door.

“We have been here for three days, and have lost one of our party, another is out of commission until his hand grows back. The monster is fearless, and ruthless, and has terrorized the local animals for weeks now. We were sent to deal with it, but all our attacks have been rebuffed so far.”

Dean waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah yeah that’s all very interesting, but what is it?”

“It’s this.” Yaulënehtar waved her hands in a complicated pattern and what appeared to be a hologram manifested in mid-air, showing a ginger cat the size of a lynx, its teeth bared in a fierce snarl.

Dean stared at the image in disbelief for several moments before he managed to choke out words. “A...a CAT?! Are you freakin’ kidding me?! You want us to hunt a...A FREAKIN’ CAT?!?!”

Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, prepared to hold him back if he went off on the faeries. “Dean, calm down.”

“Calm down? CALM DOWN?” Dean was breathing hard, so upset he was unable to form words.

“Don’t mind him,” Sam told Yaulënehtar. “Is this how big the cat is?” The Faerie nodded gravely and Sam studied the image. “Well, it shouldn’t be a problem for Dean and me. We’ll need some supplies from town, if that’s ok?”

“You can go get what you need. Dean stays here,” Yaulënehtar said firmly, her tone making it clear it was non-negotiable.

Sam nodded and, placing himself between Dean and the Faeries, pushed his brother out of the kitchen into the hallway beyond.

“Dean, calm down!” Sam whispered fiercely. “I know it’s not what we do, but at least it’s an easy job, so stop being an ass and get your head in the game!”

Dean let out a big, frustrated, huff and growled, then nodded reluctantly.

“Ok. I’ll go pick up a trap and something to use for bait. You wait here. I’ll get them to promise not to harm you.”

Leaving his pouting brother in the hallway, Sam went back into the kitchen, finding Yaulënehtar and one of her hunters where he had left them, the other hunter nowhere to be seen. He silently approved of the faerie captain’s vigilance.

“I’ll go get what we need. Dean will stay here, on one condition.”

The faerie nodded for Sam to go on.

“You can’t hurt him, in any way, or take him anywhere,” Sam declared, his tone much more confident than he actually felt.

“Agreed,” Yaulënehtar nodded curtly.

As Dean came back into the kitchen, the missing hunter suddenly re-appeared behind his captain and Sam blinked, before he gave his brother a reassuring pat on the back and headed towards the front of the house.

When the sound of the Impala’s engine had faded, Dean sank down to sit on the floor, his back against the wall. His eyes never left the faerie, although he did notice that one of the hunters disappeared when Sam left. A tiny part of him felt a sense of respect for the hunter captain for that.

The two faeries watched the Hunter warily for a while, before Yaulënehtar took a seat on the edge of the counter, her legs dangling. Dean was a little proud when he noticed the remaining hunter slip outside through a hole in the wall, leaving the two of them alone. He still felt uncomfortable, but since there was nothing he could do about the situation, he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind.

“I was there, you know.” The sudden comment from the Faerie made Dean flinch before he could collect himself.

“What?” He had heard her just fine, his question was just him stalling.

“I was there,” she repeated. “When you were in Faerie, I was there. One of your bullets almost hit me.” She turned slightly and he suddenly became aware of the wings on her back, one of them with a small nick in the edge.

“Oh.” An apology was at the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back. They had abducted him after all, they deserved what he dished out.

“You’re lucky you didn’t kill anyone. If you had, we wouldn’t have let you go.”

The statement was so casually delivered, it took Dean a moment to register what she had actually said. He managed to keep his reaction to a slight widening of his eyes for a brief moment, but from the smug expression on her face, he thought she had caught it.

She looked like she was about to say more, but changed her mind. The two of them, the faerie and the Hunter, sat in silence until the rumble of the Impala’s engine announced Sam’s return. Dean got up from the floor, and there was rustling from outside the back door. His heavy footsteps preceded him, and Sam entered the kitchen to Dean holding the back door open.

Sam followed his brother outside, finding the three faeries each standing next to a small animal and a small collection of other animals ranged behind those, including a handful of crows perching on the porch railing.

“Uhm, hello,” Sam awkwardly greeted the assembly of creatures. When they just looked at him in silence, he cleared his throat and held up the trap he had with him. “This will trap the cat, I’ll put an open can of tuna inside as bait, and hopefully we’ll have him soon.”

Yaulënehtar studied the trap closely. “This won’t kill it?”

“No,” Sam replied. “We can take him to a shelter-”

“We’ll kill him,” the faerie cut him off, ignoring his crestfallen expression. “Once he’s trapped, it’ll be easy enough.” She turned around and appeared to be giving instructions to her companions.

Dean gave Sam a pointed look, and Sam sighed. When the faeries turned back towards the Hunters, Sam started down the steps to the backyard. One of the faerie hunters followed him.

“I’ll find a good spot to set the trap and then we’ll just have to wait. Hopefully, it won’t be too long,” Sam explained, heading into the unkempt underbrush.

The others had all but lost sight of Sam’s tall frame when he bent down, supposedly placing the trap. When he returned, he shrugged, his expression saying he was done.

Yaulënehtar insisted the Winchesters spend the night in the abandoned house, not wanting to let them, or at least Dean, out of her sight until the mission was complete. Sam had wisely stopped by their motel and brought their things. With the sleeping bags they always kept in the trunk, they were less uncomfortable than they had been other times.

Dean woke up to something sharp poking him in the nose. He swatted at his face blindly, cracking an eye when he heard a squeak and a soft thump. One of the hunters was picking herself up off the floor where she had hit the wall when Dean swatted her away, glaring at him indignantly.

“What?” Dean grumbled, still half asleep.

“Captain says come,” the tiny creature told curtly him before marching out of the room.

When Dean entered the kitchen, Sam was already there. Dean hoped his brother had been as rudely awakened as he had, but knowing Sam he had probably already been awake. That thought made Dean even more grumpy than he already was and his expression let everyone know it.

Yaulënehtar ignored Dean’s mood and reported that the cat had been caught during the night. She and her hunters would now go and take care of it, and then they would return to Faerie. She ignored Dean’s muttered ‘Good riddance’ as well, motioning to her hunters to precede her.

Sam tried again to put forth his suggestion of taking the cat to a shelter, but was summarily ignored by the faeries.

Fifteen minutes later, the brothers made their way to where Sam had placed the trap. There were signs of a scuffle all around the trap, and a badger was just finishing off the last of the tuna in the can that was now outside the cage. There was no sign of the cat, or the Faeries, and Dean was secretly relieved. He would never have admitted it, but he had been afraid they would take him back with them after all.

On the drive home, Sam sat with his tablet for a long while, until he suddenly let out a huff of laughter. Dean glanced over and grunted a question.

“Oh, it’s just...I found out what her name means,” Sam explained, chuckling.

“Ok?” Dean was less interested in the meaning of a Faerie name than he was in getting home, in spite of the throng of people waiting for them.

“It means, get this, ‘Cat Killer’,” Sam shook with laughter, and even Dean had to chuckle at the humor. “You think she’s killed a lot of cats?” Sam got out before another giggle fit overtook him.

Dean chuckled, mostly at his brother’s amusement. The rest of the trip was quiet, apart from the radio, as they cruised back to the Bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a smutty epilogue to this...


End file.
